


build me up buttercup

by rockiedogs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Pre-Relationship, but it's fake don't worry, furry!lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockiedogs/pseuds/rockiedogs
Summary: “What’s the movie for tonight?” Kara asked.“I don’t know, definitely something with animals.”“Uh-huh. And you’re not a furry.”Lena certainly did not crack a tiny smile at the comment. “Woof.”ORLena Luthor is madly in love with Kara Danvers, and she is absolutely not a furry.





	build me up buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Shannon (@lutheir on Tumblr) I'd write this, so here it is. Big shout-out for inspiring half of the events and lines, so tell her if you like it. Or if you don't!

When Kara walked into her office that Thursday, like she so often did, Lena was playing Nintendogs again. It had become a regular occurrence ever since Kara introduced her to it a few months ago. She played the game whenever she had a minute to spare.

She was finding more spare minutes these days than she ever had before. She told herself it wasn’t just because it reminded her of Kara.

“What’s up with the pups today?” Kara asked as she sat down.

“I’m trying to get them to breed.”

Kara stared at her for a solid minute before responding. “What?”

“Well,” Lena started to explain, “I watched this video explaining how to get two Nintendogs to have a puppy, so I wanted to try it myself.”

“Aren’t they… also puppies? Wait, how did you even find that video?”

“I just need to leave these two alone for long to…” Lena gestured at the screen.

“Lena, are you really trying to make Nintendogs have sex?”

“Well, when you put it that way.”

“Oh my god. You’re a furry. Lena Luthor is a furry.”

—————

Lena made a point of not playing Nintendogs anymore in front of Kara. That didn’t stop her from continuing her mission of making a puppy. There was something comforting about finding science in something meant for entertainment. It made her feel less like she was wasting away her time with those digital dogs. 

And the digital puppy she eventually found waiting for her was quite the payoff. He was a chocolate lab, and Lena named him Sticky after Kara’s favorite food. She was fond of the little guy, and it almost made her get a new dog, but she knew she would never have time.

Of course, she had to show Kara the product of all her hard work.

“You named him Sticky for me?” was the first thing she asked, apparently forgetting her earlier accusations.

“Well, you did introduce me to the game. I felt I needed to thank you for that.”

“Lena that is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me!” Kara said, opening her arms up wide for a hug.

A hug she would not receive. “The sweetest? Kara, I once bought you an entire flower shop’s worth of flowers.”

“That— that you did,” Kara blushed.

And then she took a step closer.

Lena leaned in just enough to show Kara she wanted this too, but not so much that she would look like a lovesick puppy if she…

“This doesn’t change the fact that you’re a furry.”

…misinterpreted.

—————

It was Saturday, and Kara had convinced her not to go in tomorrow, which meant she was coming over for a sleepover. Last week’s almost-almost-kiss had thrown her a bit, and she was playing Nintendogs in order to distract herself from the butterflies in her stomach. What if Kara hated Sticky? What if Kara didn’t love her in the same way? What if she really thought she was a furry? What if she was knocking on her door right now and Lena was completely ignoring her?

“Kara! It’s so good to see you!” Lena greeted her.

Kara immediately hugged her. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week,” Kara admitted.

It filled Lena with hope.

Kara let go of Lena and looked at her outfit, which was absolutely a dog onesie. “Wow, Lena, you’re…”

Lena braced herself for another complement that would knock the wind right out of her.

“…a furry.”

“Am not!” Lena said, only a lot offended by such an outrageous comment.

Kara barely managed to get out two words in a fit of sudden laughter. “You— you— you totally are! Lena!”

“Plenty of people wear animal-based pajamas!”

“And I’m sure plenty of people spend five weeks trying to get Nintendogs to have sex!”

“I thought you liked Sticky!”

“I do! I do, I love Sticky! But—”

Lena cut her off by dragging her to the couch.

Getting a regular person who’s too busy laughing to do anything else to move is tricky enough, but Kara was no regular person. Of course Lena knew; she was a certified genius, after all. Kara Danvers was the only person who ever really cared about Lena, and it made her special. Lena would never do anything to hurt her.

“I love spending time with you,” Kara said as she snuggled into Lena, after her laughter had died down.

“I love you too.”

Kara looked at her with an extra twinkle in her perfect blue eyes, but Lena was too focused on picking a movie to even notice her slip-up. Kara only snuggled closer.

“What’s the movie for tonight?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know, definitely something with animals.”

“Uh-huh. And you’re not a furry.”

Lena certainly did not crack a tiny smile at the comment. “Woof.”

“Ooh, _Homeward Bound!_ I used to love that movie when I first la— went to school!” Kara said.

“A movie about animals?”

“Shut up!”

They both did, for about half an hour, completely engrossed in the movie. Lena’s thoughts kept wandering to the way Kara was leaning against her, to distant memories of Lex, and to that study in Yellowstone where they reintroduced wolves to the park and fixed the whole ecosystem. Wolves are very under-appreciated in National City, she decided.

“Did you just say something about wolves?” Kara asked.

“Hmm? Oh, no, I didn’t.” Lena wondered how Kara heard her comment when she could barely even hear her own whisper.

The rest of the movie continued in relative peace, save for a few close calls and those times Kara felt the need to involve Lena in her reactions. Lena had to admit, she did really like it, especially Sassy the cat.

But honestly, the turmoil of the past week (four attempts on her life, twenty-three times she thought Kara was going to kiss her, and an endless stack of paperwork) had gotten to her. She could really use some sleep.

—————

“Why do you build me up?” Lena sang into the spatula-microphone.

“Build me up!”

“Buttercup, baby, just to let me down?”

“Let me down!” Kara’s enthusiasm on this line was a little overwhelming.

“And mess me around? I need you!”

“I need you!” Lena wished Kara meant the words as much as she did.

“More than anyone darling!”

Together, they sang, “You know that I have from the start. So build me up, build me up, buttercup, don’t break my heart.”

Forty minutes into the impromptu dance party Lena just couldn’t say no to, and the lyrics were hitting a little too close to home. This needed to end.

Lena checked the clock on the wall. “Kara, it’s 3 AM!” (it was really 11:30), “we should probably get some sleep!”

“Is it really?” Kara reached for her phone.

“I set your phone three and a half hours ahead so you would come over sooner.”

“What? How?” Kara looked partly impressed, partly horrified, and mostly liked she’d been swept off her feet.

“Not important. Let’s go to bed.”

“Hey, Lena?” Kara asked, suddenly a lot more timid than she had been all evening, fiddling with the ends of her sleeves.

“Yeah?”

“I— I want to tell you something. Something important. I probably should have told you sooner, but I really, really love being your friend, and I didn’t want to jeopardize that. Well, I kinda did, but not like that! See, I like you. But I already said that. I meant I like you in a more-than-friend way. You don’t have to say anything right now, I can see why that would be hard for you. But it deserves to be out there. Gosh, Lena, I’ll leave. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I get if you don’t wanna be friends anymore.” Kara turned to leave.

“Kara, wait!” Lena called out from her current state as a puddle of tears on the floor.

Kara stopped and turned back around.

“I like you too. I might even love you.” Wow, that was somehow both harder and easier to say than she was expecting.

And now it was Kara’s turn to cry. “Lena, that’s— that’s great! Golly! Can I kiss you?”

Kiss. Kara wanted to kiss her.

“Yeah, yes! Please!”

It felt so right, like nothing else could ever make sense if this was what they had to compare themselves to. Two sets of lips, joined as one.

Lips? No, that wasn’t right.

Lena broke the kiss, as hard as it was. “Kara, what was that?”

“A kiss? I thought you wanted me to kiss you,” Kara said, unable to keep the hurt and confusion out of her voice.

“Yeah, I wanted to kiss you, not… whatever that was! As amazing as it was.”

“Lena, that was a kiss!”

Now it was Lena’s turn to be confused. “No, a kiss is like this,” she explained, giving herself a fistbump.

“What! Who— that’s a, Lena, that’s— who told you? A fistbump!” Kara couldn’t contain the tears absolutely pouring down her bright red face. “Rao! Lena, who— who told you that a fistbump is a— is a kiss!”

“Roulette! I thought I told you we used to date,” Lena said as calmly as she could.

This snapped Kara back to reality. “Roulette? Really? How old were you?”

“We were… sixteen? I think? I hate her now, but she was my first kiss—”

“Evidently not.”

“Fair point,” Lena had to agree.

Kara’s smile was so light and happy now, as she sighed, “Fuck me Lena Luthor.”

There was no way Lena heard that right, was there? “What did you just say?”

All the humor drained from Kara’s face as she realized she had been caught. “I said, ‘lovely mink sweater.’”

“Kara, I may be rich, but I don’t own any mink,” Lena said, trying to tease the truth out of Kara.

“Are you sure? I could’ve sworn I saw some in your closet the other day.”

“Oh yeah, for sure.”

—————

Kara ended up getting her wish by the time it really was 3 AM. And Lena Luthor may not really be a furry, but Kara could’ve sworn she heard her meow at least twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! It's not my favorite fic, but it had its moments. Let me know what you think! And come talk to me on Tumblr @leaningluthor!


End file.
